ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons and Shadows
This special is a crossover between Ryder 10: Wanderer and Ya-Mi-Oh!, two future series. Story Yami is walking down the street of West Domino City, escorting Aki. Aki smiles and laughs, while Yami motions his arms in the air, Aki laughing hysterically. They walk under a street light, their shadows expanding. Yami’s shadow comes off the ground, impaling Aki from behind. Yami tries to shout, but his voice is lost. Zorc: This is your punishment, Yami. You try to run from me, but I will always find you. And I will always go to kill you.' '' Zorc’s hand goes to impale Yami, doing so. Yami wakes up with a start, panting heavily. He is shirtless, on a king side bed. Beside him is a woman with long blonde hair, covering herself with the covers. Yami: (Panting) Just a dream. Yami gets out of bed, wearing black boxers. He gets dressed, putting on a black shirt with an upside down pyramid pattern, denim jeans and a red jacket. He leaves the room, revealing that he is inside a luxurious mansion. He enters the main lobby, walking down the grand set of stairs. Yami: Hate to have fun and bail, but it doesn’t feel right. Zorc: '''What? You can’t stand the morning after? Yami spins around, searching for the source of the sound. He makes it down the stairs, passing a human sized mirror, his reflection being Zorc in a human form. Yami: I’ve had enough of this! I’m moving past that lifestyle! I refuse to be on the side that is, evil anymore. I want to do what is right! Zorc: By your eyes, or by society’s eyes? You are a hybrid acting like a human. Can you separate what is right by what you think is right? Yami: Shut up! Yami’s eyes become serious and analytical, studying the mirror. Yami: Best chance is to suck the darkness out. And I know just the combo. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. One card is purple, while the other one is pitch black. Yami: I fuse Portaler with Darkside! To create! Yami places the cards on the blades, and slaps down the Dueltrix. Dark Portal: (In Darkside’s voice) Dark Portal. Dark Portal’s stomach lights up, glowing grey. A dark mass shoots from the stomach, hitting the mirror. The darkness starts pumping, trying to suck the darkness out of the mirror. However, the energy pulls back, his darkness being sucked into the mirror. Dark Portal’s is sucked into the darkness, as he’s sucked into the mirror. The darkness fades, as the mirror is empty. End Scene Ryder is riding the Tenn-Speed through a grass field, with boulders all around the trail. Ryder is alone, him speeding away from his troubles. Ryder: One year. One year since then. If only it didn’t still hurt. A portal opens, as a Lucubra appears on the trail. Ryder reacts, swerving to the side. Lucubra fires a laser, hitting the Tenn-Speed, stalling it. The Tenn-Speed falls to its side, as a flash of green light occurs. The Lucubra goes over, extending its tentacles to feel around. Elaskimo’s fist stretches out, punching the Lucubra, knocking it back. Elaskimo pushes his way free, groaning. Elaskimo: Oh, why this form? Omnitrix, you couldn’t take my feelings into consideration?! The Lucubra pounces at Elaskimo, him inhaling and inflating, Lucubra bouncing off his body. Elaskimo spins and exhales, the released air causing him to slam into Lucubra. Elaskimo rolls out, as he stretches both arms, slamming them into Lucubra. Diagon: Your will is weak. You know you want nothing but to cause harm to those who hurt you. Come. Release the power! Elaskimo: Fat chance, Diagon. Lucubra fires a laser at Elaskimo, him dodging with ease. He then stretches his arm, grabbing Lucubra. The Lucubra walks to the side, going through a dimensional door. It pulls Elaskimo in, his arm disappearing as the door extends. Elaskimo: Seriously?! Elaskimo stretches his other arm, grabbing the Tenn-Speed. Elaskimo’s main body disappears, as it travels down his arm, bring the Tenn-Speed with him. End Scene Elaskimo and the Tenn-Speed are dropped into Diagon’s Dimension, the sky a turquoise green. He is on the base of the stairs, with several stairwells going all over the place. Elaskimo reverts, his helmet covering his face. Ryder: You want to fight?! Then just come on out and fight me already! A cyan blur goes past Ryder, as a mana shockwave follows afterwards. The mana shockwave blasts Ryder, lifting him off his feet, and crashing into a set of stairs. Ryder groans, as he sees the mana trail going up the stairs, fading away. Ryder runs up the stairs, seeing the mana trail on opposing stair sets, fading at the end of it. Ryder: Enhanced speed. The trail is biggest at the source. Which means, Ryder turns, activating the Omnitrix. The blur passes him, it increasing in speed while passing, releasing the mana shockwave. Ryder is flung up the stairs, which sends him down a set of stairs, on the underside while upside down. The shockwave causes the Omnitrix dial to spin, and it crashes into the stairs, slamming it down. Gymosis lies on the under side of the stairs, him groaning. Gymosis: I didn’t want this form either! Why are you trying to remind me of my pain, Omnitrix?! Huh? Gymosis stands, as his eyes focus in front of him. He sees the outline of mana energy, seeing the mass approaching. Gymosis holds his hands out, catching the blur by the head. The blur is Sonic Boom, his fur being a cyan color. He has one eye in the middle of the face, and his arms are flimsy sticks, with no hands. Gymosis: A fusion?! Yami?! Sonic Wisp: One of me? Which? The collision releases the mana shockwave, blowing the both of them. They tumble down the stairs, on a flat surface at the top of a stairwell. Both of them revert, as Ryder presses the button on his helmet, it dematerializing, going into a device behind his ear. Yami: Oh, Ryder. Haha! I thought you were an enemy with that helmetI almost beat you good there! Ryder: Heh. We did leave our last battle unfinished. But right now, I just want to get out of here. Yami stands up, spinning in a circle as he looks around. Yami: Eh, it’ll all work out. Where are we, anyway? Ryder: The dimension of Diagon, an extra-dimensional monster. He’s been haunting me for about a year now. Yami: A year? That’s how long Bakura has been on me. Ryder: Bakura? Yami: Shadow monster. Some thousands of years olds. Not really a threat, but I can’t underestimate it. Zorc: Not really a threat you say? Diagon: Perhaps we should show them what we can really do. In the air, the head of Diagon in the form of a dragon and the head of Zorc appears in the air. Zorc’s head has two large horns, as his eyes glow yellow, with golden glowing arrows on the face. Zorc: And the name is Zorc the Dark One. Bakura is the name I used in that human form. Yami: Ah. I see. Ryder: See what? Yami: When I fought Bakur, I mean Zorc, before, a dragon head popped out of his stomach. These two are a pair. Diagon: In your dimension, hybrid, I lived 10,000 years in the past, long before Zorc came to life in Ancient Egypt. In order to return to full power, we formed a mutual partnership. Zorc: While we are independent beings, we understand how to use each other’s powers. Several Lucubra materialize, surrounding the two. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Clockwork: Finally! A form I can stand using! Yami: Hm. (With analytical eyes and holding his chin.) Power is essential, while with this many, it will be important to keep them at a distance. A Lucubra pounces at Yami, as Clockwork blasts it with a time ray, pushing it back, though not hurting it. Clockwork: Deliberate faster if that’s what you’re going to do! (He spins, firing a time ray at another approaching Lucubra.) I can only do so much! Yami: (Smirks) I’m not one to leave my partner hanging. Yami draws two cards, putting them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Armodrillo and Heatblast! To create! Yami slaps it down, transforming into Armodrillo. His body is lit aflame, being made of molten rock with his head on fire. Heatdrillo: Heatdrillo! A Lucubra flies at Heatdrillo, him catching it with one arm. He pumps his jackhammer, a fire blast sending the Lucubra flying. He presses his hands into the ground, pumping his jackhammers, creating fissures that release fire, cutting the Lucubra off. They charge through the fire, as Heatdrillo punches them off. Clockwork fires time rays from his hands and chest, knocking the Lucubra back. However, the attacks don’t do any damage, as Clockwork begins panting. Clockwork: I think, we’re at a little bit of a disadvantage here. We can’t even hurt them! A Lucubra blasts Clockwork with a laser, knocking him down, reverting. Ryder sits up, as Heatdrillo holds his arms up, pumping the jackhammers to shoot fireballs, which do no more damage than before. Heatdrillo: I have to agree with you on that one. Heatdrillo hits the Dueltrix, reverting. He draws two cards, one green, and the other black. Yami: Huh? That shouldn’t happen. Ryder: Forget that. Do it! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Diagoneir, roaring. Diagoneir: No! Not this form! Yami: I fuse Rath with Darkside, to create! Yami puts the cards on the blades, slapping down the Dueltrix. He transforms into Rath, as his body becomes darkness, with yellow eyes. Dark Rath: Dark Rath! Zorc & Diagon: There! Zorc opens his mouth, as the dark essence of Dark Rath comes off him, being sucked into Zorc. Dark Rath reverts, as Zorc’s body is restored, with a large humanoid body, with devil wings and a heart shaped hole in its stomach. Diagon phases down, the head merging with Diagoneir’s head. Diagoneir screams, trying to pull Diagon off him. Diagon comes off, sucking the dragon body with him. Ryder is dropped on the ground, as the two demons tower over them. Ryder: Oh, man. Yami: I fuse Davy Jones with Way Big! To create! Yami places two cards on the blades, as he slaps the Dueltrix down. His body grows, matching Diagoneir’s original height of 20 feet. His body is green and red, with tentacles hanging from his chin. The fin on his head is shorter, while the fins extending from his arms are now tentacles. His face resembles Davy Jones. Big Jones: Big Jones! Big Jones charges in, punching at Zorc. Zorc moves at the same speed, catching the fist. Big Jones swings his other fist, Zorc catching it as well. Big Jones smiles, as his tentacles move, wrapping around Zorc, squeezing its head. Diagon fires a laser, cutting the tentacles, Big Jones screaming in pain. Big Jones jumps and flips back, as Diagon forms several dragon heads, each of them firing lasers. Big Jones moves his upper body and dodges with ease, avoiding each shot. Zorc appears in front of him, uppercutting him. Big Jones falls over, landing on his bottom. Diagon creates tentacles out of the ground, wrapping and pinning Big Jones to the ground. Zorc: A valiant effort. But we will become free from here. An engine roars, as Big Jones looks, seeing Ryder riding the Tenn-Speed, heading in his direction. Big Jones smiles, as he reverts, shrinking free from the tentacles. They come after him, as Ryder drives by, grabbing and lifting him onto the back of the Tenn-Speed, bobbing and weaving out of the way of the tentacles. Yami barely hangs on, his hair blowing violently. Yami: Okay! I can officially say I don’t like this! Ryder: Nonsense! You just haven’t experienced it enough! Ryder drives off, away from Zorc and Diagon. Diagon: Run as far as you want. You’re in my world. End Scene Ryder is driving up the stairs, them bouncing up and down from the bumps. Yami: (Looking green) Stop, stop. STOP! Ryder pulls to a stop, as Yami falls off, moaning. He gags, holding it in. Ryder: I don’t understand how you can be another version of me but not be able to stand riding a motorcycle. Yami: (Gagging) This just wasn’t my day. Ryder: You mentioned that something shouldn’t have happened. Yami: The Dueltrix. It stores the alien transformations in cards, the blades reading them for the transformations. However, after being used, the DNA samples are stored in what would be known in card games as a graveyard. It takes 24 hours for an alien form to be recycled through and re-added to the deck. One feature that I haven’t been able to work around yet. Ryder: I got lost at graveyards. Get to the point. Yami: I had used the alien Darkside in another fusion earlier, barely ten minutes ago. It shouldn’t have been shuffled back into the deck so soon. I think Zorc manipulated that transformation. Ryder: I wouldn’t put it past Diagon for doing the same. His consciousness was embedded in the form Diagoneir. Yami: That’s what you name your dragon form? Weird name. Ryder: So, what now? We need a battle plan. Yami: Hm. The two are strong, and with their abilities, I doubt that we’ll be able to separate them. Their best tactic is to team up and attack together. While they believe we are inferior to them, they don’t underestimate us, and will attack with full power. If they deem it necessary, they could summon those lizard things, Ryder: Lucubra. Yami: To attack us. We don’t need a strength advantage. We need a number advantage. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. He pouts, as he puts one back in, the deck shuffling. He draws another card, smiling as if content. He puts the cards on the blades. Yami: I fuse Ditto with Upgrade! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He becomes Ditto, as Upgrade coats over him, with one circuitry eye. Ditto Grade: Ditto Grade! Ditto Grade goes over to the Tenn-Speed, pushing Ryder off. His hands turn to semi-liquid, merging and stretching over the Tenn-Speed. The entire circuitry body glows with a green outline, as he splits, creating two Tenn-Speeds. Ryder: And here I thought you didn’t like the bike. Ditto Grade: Like you said, I’m giving it a second chance. Besides, this form doesn’t have a mouth. Ryder: And while you create a mess, (He activates the Omnitrix) I’ll throw them for a loop. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Portaler. Portaler’s stomach lights up, as he creates two portals. Ditto Grades roar their engines, as they each go through them. Zorc and Diagon trudge through the dimension, breaking the stairwells as they go. Zorc: Where are they? You said they couldn’t escape! Diagon: I did. They can still run far. It matters not. As they are coming to us. Two portals open, as the Tenn-Speeds come out, crashing on their faces. Zorc and Diagon are pushed back, as they ride off, driving along the stairs. Zorc: Ah! Now I can tear through you! Zorc stretches its arm, as Ditto Grade splits, avoiding the attack while creating a new clone. One of the Ditto Grade’s head spins around, firing a plasma beam from its eye. It hits Zorc, its body breaking but reforming instantly. Diagon swipes his claws at Ditto Grade, splitting to dodge. They split into four clones, as they do a wheelie, going and ramming Diagon. Diagon takes it, the clones getting stuck in Diagon’s body. The other clones ride off, portals opening, the two going through it. Diagon: You think you can do that in my dimension?! Diagon roars, as lightning comes down, blasting Portaler up into the open, him reverting at the same time. Ditto Grade swerves around, riding to catch him. Diagon fires a laser, as he splits, Ditto Grade on only one of the Tenn-Speeds, as Ryder takes the handles, landing with ease. Ditto Grade lands, as he reverts. Yami grabs the handles, and he struggles to hold it up. He falls over, Diagon’s head in front of him. Diagon: Interesting concept. But in the end, it was a futile attempt. Your death will spare you of a terrible future. Yami: Terrible future? Diagon: Yes. Even if you defeat me today, it means nothing. Your world, your city will become the sight of my revival. A plasma beam hits Diagon in the face, it snapping afterwards. Upgrade has merged with the Tenn-Speed, the wheels being morphed into turbines. He rams Diagon in the head, it recovering. Zorc stretches his arm, grabbing Upgrade. Zorc: ''You have such turmoil in your soil. So many regrets. All your friends, gone, and you think it’s all your fault. '' Yami: That form won’t work. I guess there is no option. Yami draws two cards, putting them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Atomix and Alien X! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Atomic-X: Atomic-X! Atomic-X raises his hands, creating several light cuisines, circling Zorc. Zorc screams from the light, as its body breaks away, the darkness exploding and splattering everywhere. A blob of darkness hits Atomic-X on the chest, being absorbed into the Dueltrix. Diagon: Try all you like. But you cannot destroy immortal beings! Atomic-X teleports in front of Diagon, punching it in the chest. Diagon is split in half, as Atomic-X blasts the halves with nuclear energy, which releases cosmic energy that vaporizes Diagon at a molecular level. Upgrade lands the Tenn-Speed, reverting. Ryder: You couldn’t have done that sooner? Atomic-X: I’ve developed a habit of only using high leveled fusions like this only in last resorts. I have strong aliens for standard foes, like Big Jones earlier. Ryder: Sweet. Can you get us home? Atomic-X: Yeah, I can create portals through dimensions. Atomic-X snaps his fingers, creating a portal. Ryder: Alright. Till next time. Ryder drives through the portal, it closing. Atomic-X floats down to the second Tenn-Speed, lifting it up. Atomic-X: Why not? I’ll hold onto it. I’ll call it my prize for the day. Atomic-X opens another portal, as he wheels the Tenn-Speed through it. The portal closes, as the cackling of Diagon and Zorc echo through the dimension. Characters * Ryder * Yami * Sherry LeBlanc (cameo) Villains * Zorc the Dark One * Diagon * Lucubra Aliens Used By Yami * Dark Portal * Sonic Wisp (first appearance) * Heatdrillo * Dark Rath (first appearance) * Big Jones (first appearance) * Ditto Grade (first appearance) * Atomic-X (first appearance) By Ryder * Elaskimo (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) * Gymosis (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) * Clockwork (first re-appearance) * Diagoneir (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) * Portaler (first re-appearance) * Upgrade (first re-appearance) Trivia * This episode occurs one year after Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 for both characters. * This episode serves a pilot run for both characters to get a new series, and hints that events and themes that are to happen in their respective series. * Dark Portal is the only old fusion alien Yami uses in the crossover. All of the others are the first time he's seen using them. * Ryder has bad memories associated with Elaskimo and Gymosis, alien forms of his best friends Ester and Kevin. * Diagon and Zorc will both play major roles in the future series. 16 year old Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Diagon Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc